Cleanliness Is Next to Edness
"Cleanliness Is Next to Edness" is the 4th episode of''' Season 5 and the 106th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Edd's shower is out of order and so Edd tries to find another shower to use in order to start off his day. However his mind slowly begins to deteriorate as he gets more dirty in his search for a shower to use. Plot The episode begins with Edd sleeping. Ed's shoe is seen thrown through the window and ricocheting through his room before smacking him on the head; waking him up. Edd hears Eddy beckoning to him on the front yard that they are late for school. Edd informs him and Ed that it is Saturday. Eddy yells at Ed for waking him up on Saturday, and Ed apologizes, having believed it to have been 'Bottomless Gravy' for Lunch that day. Eddy attacks Ed and proceeds to chase him offscreen. Edd decides to begin his day. He gathers up his bathing supplies and proceeds to the bathroom to take a shower. However, upon entering it, he learns the hard way that his bathroom is totally destroyed. A sticky note from his parents reveals to him that the bathroom is undergoing renovations. Cut to Eddy's house where Eddy boots Ed out the window and attempts to go back to sleep - Ed still pestering him attempting to apologize. When Edd - somehow - appears in Eddy's bedroom and asks him to use his shower, Eddy throws him and Ed outside. Edd uses a duster to dust the leaves off of himself and quickly leaves to find a shower as soon as possible. While pulling the leaves off of his feather duster, he trips over a sign outside Jimmy's house, which caused his duster to fall into a mud puddle, much to Edd's dismay. He looked at the sign that pointed him to 'Le Jimmy's Bee-Yooty Salon.' He enters and sees Jimmy giving Jonny a strange hairstyle using yarn. Meeting Sarah at the front desk, he asks her for a simple shower. Much to his distress, she tells him that there will be an opening in three weeks. When he tries to go to Jimmy himself, she stops him and pins him on the floor, telling him to take it or leave it. He secretly glues her hands to the floor and rushes over to Jimmy, who is styling Jonny's 'hair' with hair spray. He begs him for the use of his shower. But Jimmy, with uncharacteristic prissiness - but characteristic of a hair stylist - tells him to "Go away." Double D takes the spray can away and apologizes for acting way out of character. He accidentally throws it at Sarah, knocking her out. Jimmy tries to flee thinking Double D will hurt him as he 'attacked Sarah in cold blood' and crashes into the shelf of bottles, causing it to fall on Double D and Jonny. After emerging from the crash, Edd asks Jonny if he could use his shower, to which Jonny replies briskly: "Nope." without any given explanation. Edd got out of from under the bookcase covered in lord-knows-what yelling in distress, "Look at me! Is a shower too much too ask?!" Sarah then breaks free of the garage floor and forcibly ejects Double D, resulting in him crashing into a dumpster. Distraught Edd wanders until he comes across Rolf's house to find Rolf working in his back yard. He calls out to Rolf hoping he'll understand his plight and let him use his shower. But as evidently revealed, Rolf has potatoes 'fermenting' in his ears, making him deaf to any sort of noise. Edd gets his robe caught on Rolf's drilling mechanism and is propelled over toward Rolf's cows, landing in their defecation. Upset beyond believe, Double D wanders the Lane repeating the word 'Shower' over and over and writing it on the walls with his filth-covered hands. Before long, Double D finally snaps, resulting in him seeking out a can of garbage and covering himself in the waste. He rolls around in it, joylessly inviting micro-organisms and bacteria to attach to his body as he uses a fish head as a mask. Suddenly a spirit resembling himself while he is cleaned appears to him. Edd invites him to join him in the filth but his 'Former-Self' refuses saying that it goes against everything he stands for and orders him to stop what he's doing. But when Edd asks him if he could use his shower, the stench of his breath makes the ghost turn green and vanish - to which Double D giddily replies, "No Shower for Me!" Enter Nazz who is throwing out her trash. Double D is seen crazily running up the street towards her. He takes her garbage as if accepting a gift and rips the bag open, covering him in more waste to the point one could barely recognize him. Nazz recoils in disgust and suggest that he takes a shower, showing him actual kindness and showing him to her bathroom. Double D thinks he has found the veritable 'Promised Land' but soon sees that Nazz's shower is covered with brassieres and other assortments of ladies' underwear. Reacting with expected nervousness, Double D just stood there unable to move. He leaves eventually. Cut to Eddy's bedroom where it is revealed that Eddy had just enjoyed taking a shower. He sees Ed outside his window, filling a tub with his water hose. Ed reveals that he found Double D covered in filth on Nazz's lawn. (It is unknown if Edd left due to nervousness or was thrown out of Nazz's house in some manner) Eddy runs outside in delight to get a good look at Double D. Just before Eddy could make a snappy comment, he recoils in disgust yelling, "P.U.! You reek Sockhead" Then Eddy and Ed start making comments on Double D's odor by comparing him to Ed's disgusting moldy belongings. Such as his sandwich and gym socks. Edd laughs sarcastically and asks the two to 'get this over with already.' Ed then places Edd in the water and pulls a cheese grater out from his back pants pocket saying, "Let's get that custard out of your bellybutton, Mister!" The episode fades to black with Ed approaching a thoroughly terrified Edd and Eddy claiming that he is going to get his camera, laughing. Memorable Quotes *'''Eddy: "Hey, Rip Van Winkle! Get cracking will you? We're late for school!" Ed: "The early bird catches the peanut, Double D!" Edd: "School? I hate to be the bearer of bad news, gentlemen, out a calendar but today is Saturday." Eddy: "Saturday?! Ed, you dolt!" jumps off of Edd's window while angry at Ed "You woke me up for school on a Saturday?!"'' stuck on the ground'' Ed:'' flimsy defense of why he woke Eddy early on a Saturday "It wasn't my fault, Eddy! My belly told me it was Bottomless Gravy Day at the cafeteria!" a swatter out and starts smacking his stomach "Bad belly! Baaaaad!" grabs Ed's spatula and hits Ed repeatedly on his head while pounding him ''into the ground at the same time *'Eddy': "Your HEAD's bottomless!" [Eddy than chases after Ed whle they are both still stuck in the ground] ---- *'Edd': horror after seeing what's left of his bathroom "My bathroom! Demolished! Dismantled! Disintegrated! a sticky note on the bathrooms support beam A sticky note." off the sticky note from the support beam and reading the sticky note "Dear Eddward, the shower is out of order due to renovations. Have a nice day. Love, Mother and Father. Oh dear…" shifts over to Eddy's house; Eddy tosses Ed out of his room through his window ---- *'Rolf': potatoes out from his ears, bites and sniffs on them "Ah. Too early, yes? The fermenting has yet to begin." back the potatoes in his ears and continues to drill into his own backyard; Double D gets out of the cow manure and onto the lane ---- *'Edd': to lose his sanity, writes "Shower" on the fences over and over using the dirt and grime on his hands "Shower, shower, shower! Shower, shower, shower! Shower, shower, shower! SHOWER, SHOWER, SHOWER! SHOWER, SHOWER, SHOWER!" it and starts dirtying himself "Greetings microorganisms! Bump aboard! Welcome, bacteria!" a dirty fish head on top of his head "Oh, happy day!" Edd's Ghost: "EDDWARD! What are you doing?" Edd: "Dive in ol' vision of my former self! There's enough filth to go around!" ---- *'Ed': "Look what I found on Nazz's lawn, it looks a lot like Double D." Eddy: sniffs and recoiling from Double D's horrible stench "P.U.! You reek, sockhead!" Ed: at Edd "He smells worser than a sandwich under my bed, Eddy!" Eddy: recoiling "You got that right, lumpy! More like your three month old gym socks!" Ed: happily "Oh! Oh! Like my head on a rainy day, huh, Eddy?" Edd: sarcastically "Ha ha ha! Can we get on with this, please?" puts dirty Double D into the tub of water and it dirties up Ed: toward the cowering Edd while holding a cheesegrater "Let's get that custard out of your bellybutton, mister!" Eddy: in the background "Wait, Ed! Let me go get a camera!" laughs Trivia/Goofs *Due to a mistake by Cartoon Network, this episode aired on October 1, 2005, a month before Season 5 began for real. *Jimmy had his third scam in this episode (also in "Ed in a Halfshell" and "Stuck in Ed"). This one, however, appears to be his least successful scam, as he runs into his shampoo rack and ruins his own salon. *It is revealed that when Edd can't find a shower to cleanse himself and continues to become dirty, Edd can become mentally unstable and insane, even to the point of having hallucinations. *It is revealed that Edd has a hat for every day of the week, even labeled on his rotating hat display. *Kevin and the Kankers are absent in this episode. They were also the only people that Edd didn't ask to use their showers. *This was the first episode to be co-written by the show's new head writer, Rachel Connor. *This is the second time we see Nazz's bathroom. The first time was ''Boom Boom Out Goes the Ed'', but only part of her bathroom was seen in that episode. *When Double D read the note, if you look closely the note says "love Mom and Dad", but he said "Mother and Father", which then his usual sticky notes say "Mother and Father", but this is the first time the note says "Mom and Dad" instead of "Mother and Father". *In the scene where Ed prepares to clean Double D, the background music is similar to the music played in the scene selection menus on the "Ed, Edd n Eddy" DVDs. *Rolf usually has one cow and one pig, but in this episode it is shown Rolf owns two cows and pigs. *Double D's upper window opened up by Ed's shoe inward. But when Double D heads over to the window and sees Ed and Eddy outside, the upper window was closed in that shot. *Apparently, Double D's skin gets irritated when he uses polyester made towel. *It is revealed that this episode takes place in October (as shown on Double D's calendar). *Double D usually sleeps with his sock-like trademark ski cap, but at the beginning of this episode, he slept with a different hat on. *The music played in Jimmy's beauty salon was from "An Ed is Born". *'Running Gags:' #Edd trying to find a shower only to fail and get more dirty with each attempt. #Edd's mind slowly deteriorating as he gets more and more dirtier. Gallery File:Ghostfd.jpg|Ghost of Edd's Cleanliness File:Nazz's_shower.jpg|Nazz's bathroom bad.PNG|"Bad belly, bad!" zw.PNG|The hat week-collection af.PNG|The renovations Bathroom.jpg|Nazz letting Edd into her bathroom. Edd Sleeping Wearing a Ski Hat.png|Edd sleeping with his ski hat. Nazz's Bathtub.png|Nazz's bathtub. Freakin' Dirty Edd.png|Edd's face when he is about to get scrubbed by Ed and Eddy. Video bGrjPOo9Ly8 Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Pages that need to be rewritten